


One Way to Find Out

by marvelouskatie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, bucky is a barista, bucky is unfairly attractive, coffee shop AU, darcy and thor and jane are all college students, silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouskatie/pseuds/marvelouskatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wintershock AU drabble. Darcy is up way to early, but isn’t so upset about it when she notices the hot new barista behind the counter.</p>
<p>A little plot bunny that popped into my head, inspired by something that happened to me in real life this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Find Out

It was way too early. The sun wasn't even up yet. If the sun had barely opened its eyes, then how could one Darcy Lewis even be expected to be awake and functioning at this ungodly time of the morning?

She slipped off her sunglasses with a yawn as she walked into the coffee shop. It was the same little shop that had become her favorite. The little brownstone shop was close to campus and had saved her life through every early morning class and many finals week all-nighters over the past three years.

As usual, Jane was already bouncing off the walls, wide awake and ready to attack the waters of scientific learning like an over excited shark. Darcy couldn't match her friend and lab partner's enthusiasm for science even after she'd had her morning cup o' joe.

Once again, Jane was going on about her thesis project, revolving around the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Most professors arched an eyebrow at her sole focus on time travel, but their mentor Dr. Selvig adore someone that was so interested in the more fantastical theories of physics.

The petite brunette--bouncing on her heels and gesticulating wildly--didn't even notice that Darcy was barely paying attention. Thankfully Jane's boyfriend, Thor, was present that morning and was dutifully listening and nodding along as his girlfriend went on and on about the Casimir Effect and vacuum energy.

Gods bless that tall, blonde hunk of man. He was hot and actually smart and could follow along with everything Jane rambled about. She was happy her friend had found both brains and brawn to keep her company between studying and time in the lab. Sometimes Darcy did get a little bit green eyed whenever the two of them did something especially cute.

Speaking of hunks, Darcy's tired eyes drifted to a new face behind the coffee counter. It wasn't so much his face that drew her eye--she'd only caught a glimpse of his scruffy profile--but the sight of his back. It was a hot back; wide shoulders and lean torso, fully visible under a snug, black, long sleeve t-shirt. Long brown hair was tied back into a man bun. Darcy watched him reach up and brush a wayward lock behind his ear as he continued to work. She'd never really been into the man bun look, but damn if she wasn't seeing the hair choice in a whole new light.

He turned to face her direction and she noticed a thick strapped black watch on his right wrist and a black glove fitted over his left hand. It wasn't a glove food service employees typically wore, all loose a plastic. From her vantage point, it looked like it a thin, yet durable neoprene fabric fitted to serve a purpose other than food safety.

The line shuffled forward, Jane still talking, and Darcy still checking out the hot new barista. Damn, he was attractive. It was so not fair how attractive he was. The jaw line alone looked sculpted by Michelangelo, shadowed by a lite dusting of two-day scruff. He definitely that sort of dirty, art boy thing going on, but there was no way he was an art student. Not with a body like that. Art boys were bone skinny and wore glasses with thick rims and perpetually smelled of turpentine. Hottie barista was lean muscle, thick arms, and Darcy wasn't sure what he smelled like, but she was sure it was something amazing. She was jealous of the lucky girls who got to snuggle close enough to that bod and get a good whiff of all that subtle masculinity.

And the smile! The smirk was what really did it for her. It was crazy how the tiniest tilt of this stranger’s mouth made her go weak in the knees. That smirk teased her, dared her to do something dangerous, promised to pay off in ways she couldn't even imagine.

_Wait a second..._

Darcy’s eyes went wide and her head jerked, a bolt of embarrassment striking her in half. She ducked behind Thor, realizing that in her extreme tiredness, she'd been very openly checking out the hot barista....and he had totally caught her.

Her skin turned scarlet and she wished like hell that the ground would swallow her whole, to save her the embarrassment of having to approach the counter. She was having an internal debate of whether she could just jump out of line without ordering her daily dose of caffeine and actually make it through class, but just as she resolved to make a dash for the exit, Thor was pushing her forward and letting her know that coffee for Darcy and Jane would be on him today.

He clapped her on the shoulder and she stumbled over her own stupid feet, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Even worse, hot barista had moved over to the registrar to take their orders. Darcy tried to hide her face behind her chestnut curls, looking anywhere but at him. The bagels in the plastic display case became very enthralling, not to mention the scones.

All too soon it was her turn to order. Thor and Jane walked away to the other end of the bar, to wait for their drinks. Darcy clutched Thor's credit card in her hand and stepped up to the register, gulping.

Hot barista ducked his head, teeth tugging at that stupid hot smirk on his lips. He was completely unfair.

"What'll it be, doll?"

Words escaped her. Her eyes went down to the name tag pinned to his chest. It read "Bucky."  She wondered if it was short for something and thought with a name like that, it was a good thing he was smokin’ hot.

"Um, Americano," she stammered, attempting to meet his gaze with as much cool and nonchalance as she could muster.

"You got it," said the hot barista called Bucky, raising a sharpie to the cup. "Name?"

"Darcy."

"Darcy." Her name rolled from his throat as he scrawled it in black marker across the white cup. He passed the cup down the bar and took her credit card, swiping it through the machine and handing it over her, holding eye contact the entire time. "Receipt?"

"No.”

He pushed another stray piece of hair behind his ear and smirked again. "Nice to meet you, Darcy."

Still dying from embarrassment and trying to play it cool, she gave him a half smile and a little sort of curtsy. He chuckled at her and she wanted to die for a second time. Why the fuck had she done that? Who the hell curtsies? Quickly, she scurried off next to Thor and Jane, to wait for her coffee, turning her back to the register.

"Are you alright, Darcy?" Thor noticed her red cheeks and look of utter deflation.

"I'm good big guy, just making a fool of myself in front of a cute guy. Just a normal day."

A few moments later their names were called. Thor picked up the paper carrier holding their drinks and the threesome walked out of the shop and headed toward campus. He handed Jane her Drip, but held onto Darcy's cup for a moment, laughing to himself and shooting her a big smile.

"Perhaps not such a fool after all," he said, handing over the cup.

Darcy's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering if he was just having a weird Thor moment. Being originally from a small town in a foreign country that no one had ever heard of, said and did weird things sometimes. It was usually best to just roll with it.

All Darcy wanted to do was down her espresso and sink her focus and thoughts into their work at the lab and forget all about her mortifying morning. There was no way she could go back to that shop. She wondered if she could get by with the campus cafeteria coffee for the rest of the year. It wasn’t that watery, she reasoned.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her warm beverage, short and curvy black marks on the cup caught her eye. She froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

Right above the brown sleeve were the words "call me" and a phone number. Bucky, the hot barista's phone number.

"Holy shit," Darcy gasped.

“Darce, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Jane shouted, almost half a block ahead.

Darcy wasn’t sure if it was a joke or if he felt bad that she had acted like a total moron or if he legitimately, maybe thought she was cute and wanted to ask her out.

_Well_ , she thought, _smiling as she took a sip of the coffee, only one way to find out..._

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my other series of one shots, I'll be updating it within the next day or two! I just couldn't get this AU out of my head after the morning I had ;)
> 
> Thank you to my love Ashley (jomosfamilyjewels on tumblr) for beta help!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at hybridlovelies


End file.
